The First Time
by Teddicus Lupini
Summary: Amy and Rory in highschool. The story of their "First Time". Warning: VERY SMUTTY
1. Chapter 1

11/24/2011

It had been official between them for several months, the longest and best relationship Amy had ever been in. Rory was kind, sweet and considerate, and was interested in her for far more than just her pretty little face. But both their lives were about to change for the better.

The two of them were sitting in their year 12 maths class. Unfortunately for them, there was a seating plan, which separated the young couple by a distance of an entire room. While Amy had been placed next to her best friend Mels, Rory had been placed next to James, who just happened to be Amy's first high school boyfriend. He was far taller and more butch than Rory could ever be, and the way in which they worked together was always far from comfortable. Even though Amy now despised him, she still treated him nicely, almost as a friend, to keep Rory from being bullied. To Rory, the idea of this was serious, but to Amy, bullying stopped being a serious issue once she entered year 7. Maybe this just proved it. Despite their differences, their love still knew no boundaries.

Around fifteen minutes into the period, an announcement asked all those on the year 12 athletics team to depart for the gym immediately. Much to Rory's relief, James left and never returned during the double period.

Even though the two of them weren't able to talk to each other, they could still look into each other's eyes. They knew from just brief moments of crossing the gaze of the other what they were thinking.

The double period passed as it usually did. Rory stared in Amy's direction whilst she focused on her work at hand, occasionally looking up at Rory and smiling in her most beautiful way. Rory yet again failed to do much more than a handful of questions, and added to his already enormous pile of homework. At the end of the period, Amy passed a note to him and closed it in his open palm. Whatever it was, he was going to read it first thing in English. And when he did read it, he felt a rushing urge of excitement he'd never felt before.

"Rory.

My place, 8 o'clock.

Aunt Sharon will be out.

I have condoms ready"


	2. Chapter 2

11/24/2011

Rory spent that entire evening preparing. He was so excited. He was finally going to become a man. He was going to reach the peak of his relationship with Amy. He did his hair, drenched himself in strong deodorant and found the nicest looking clothes he had. He brushed his teeth much harder and longer than he normally did, and went to ridiculous lengths to remove his acne. It wasn't a date, but he still wanted to look good for her. Even if the only thing they were going to do was fuck. As Rory began walking through the darkened streets of Leadworth, his heart began to double in pace. What if he was no good in the bedroom? What if what he perceived to being sex didn't match Amy's idea of it? Or, possibly the worst thing his paranoia was creating for him was the idea of Amy wanting to do the most repulsive acts of kink?

Well, he was going to find out soon enough. He approached her front door, and carefully knocked three times.

He stood there waiting for his love, and no sooner had the opened the door had she yanked him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

11/25/2011

"What are you-" Rory's voice was cut off by Amy's index finger being placed over his lips.

"Shh…" she whispered, "Just come."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way upstairs and around the corner. Her bedroom door was closed, and she simply knocked it with her foot and let it sway open. Once they got inside, she closed the door and made sure the lock was extra loud, to signal Rory she was ready.

Before turning to her bed, Rory casually inspected the photos on her wall. He recognized them all. They were all from the parties she had been to with Mels. No surprise he was never invited. But he didn't care. They were about to do it.

"Can I just ask…" he began.

"What?" Amy responded lightly.

"Have you ever… before… well…" his lip quivered as he asked.

"Oh… No. I thought I'd wait, and save it for someone special" she said.

Rory got excited.

"Now, down to business!" she groaned in a fierce tone.

She leaped herself at Rory, clinging to the fabric of his shirt. Immediately their lips touched. This wasn't just an ordinary kiss. This was violent. Amy was digging in her nails all over his shoulder blades, it was uncomfortable, but Rory still felt enormous pleasure in the act.

He started to grow a bulge in his trousers. Amy released from the kiss and stared straight into Rory's eyes. They both smiled into each other's now wet faces, her twice as cheeky as him, before they continued to make out in a far more vigorous manner than before.

Rory's arms were at her thighs. While it wasn't the sexiest of places to be touching, it was for him. It was a combination of her pretty face, charming personality and magnificent curves that first caused him to like her. To finally be able to do whatever he wanted to her full body was the most blissful thing he could ever ask for. He hands moved to her glorious behind, and his bulge practically doubled in size.

It was then that Amy moved her hands to the front of his neck. Still with her tongue down his throat, she began to unbutton his shirt. It was hardly a challenge, she always more plaid shirts in summer, so this was nothing new. She was quite glad they weren't in their school uniforms when they did this, a tie would be impossible to remove properly. After all the buttons were undone, she briskly removed, and it slowly fell to her bedroom floor. This was Amy's first time seeing him not fully-clothed. While he was hardly butch, she still enjoyed the sight of his shirtless body. Now it was Rory's turn.

He grabbed her top and removed it in seconds. After he threw it on her bed, they continued to snog passionately. Now this was the most tricky part. He had to remove her bra.

Damn! Why didn't he know how to remove a bra? He should have stolen one of Mum's and practiced on it. Why did it only occur to him now that he would need to know this? But it was fairly easy to get the hang of. It was just like removing a clip-on bow tie (something Amy was repulsed by the sight of on him). Just carefully- DONE.

Her breasts were now showing to him. All in their pale and busty glory.

Her nipples were primed. Rory enjoyed the sight of them being erect, and took this opportunity to hold them in her hands.

Amy groaned, which signaled to him he needed to do something with them. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He squeezed her nipples.

Amy groaned in pain and pleasure. It was such a mixed feeling. It stung so bad she thought, but it felt amazing at the same time. He then took his hands off them and started to lick and suck the tips of her beauties.

She closed her eyes in pleasure. It felt too good, she thought.

He then lowered himself slightly, and whilst getting a face full of tits, he took her shoes and trousers off ever so carefully, so as to not ruin the amazing moment. Rory then rubbed his mouth and cheek around her underwear, and grabbed the strap with his teeth. He yanked it all the way down her legs, enjoying the taste of them, knowing what they had been touching.

Now Amy was completely naked. Rory's erection grew beyond what it had ever been. He'd imagined every night for the past thousand nights and not once did he ever imagine her to look this good. He stared blankly into her genitals, before she grabbed him by the strap of his trousers and forced him onto the bed.

She grabbed his trousers to find he's already removed his shoes for her convenience. His boxers were revealed within a matter of seconds.

Amy placed her teeth on the strap and accidentally tore them off. Oops, she though. But that didn't matter, because now she could see his-

"RORY!" she yelped.

"What?" he asked.

"Your penis…" she began.

Rory looked down.

"It's a swollen, scabby mess!" she squealed.

"Oh… I.." Rory began to get extremely embarrassed.

"How did it get so…?" she asked.

He pulled a bad poker face.

"You didn't." she said sternly.

"Do.. What?" his awkwardness crept up on him.

"You wanked. Heaps of times." She said.

"Maybe…"

Amy slapped him hard on the cheek. Weirdly enough, this made his member even harder than before.

"What to?" she asked.

He lowered his head in shame.

"Your Myspace pictures…"

She slapped him again, making his throbbing iron bar even harder. It wasn't going to make it to their synchronized climax, he thought.

To make everything work out, he began to kiss her again, and he stretched out her body onto the bed. He carefully got his bone into position, and began to enter the forbidden zone.

In he went with force, out he came with relief.

He felt a rushing feeling of warmth reach enter his dong. He had to slow down he thought, he couldn't afford to ruin their relationship (and his first time) by coming early.

He now took his time. A locking of lips, and a slow, yet pleasurable feeling ensued in the both of them. He continued this process. He could sense it was more enjoyable for Amy now he'd slowed down. Amy was too busy moaning with pleasure to care about what he'd been doing to her pics.

In and out again. He was starting to feel a stinging sensation at the bottom of his drill head. He knew it was time to go at maximum speed. In out in out in out in out. Rory's was beginning to sweat, and Amy was screeching. His hair was now drenched, his groin was working overtime. The tension was building, the he'd almost reached the peak, he was ready, she was ready, it was just a matter of seconds until-

He came. But he didn't stop thrusting. He was going to give it all he had. His icecream flew out of his bottle head and proceeded to fill up her insides gloriously. He then fell on top of her, panting and gasping for breath.

This was the most powerful he'd ever felt in his life.


End file.
